


Just across the hall

by romanticmum



Series: Just across the hall [1]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Neighbours, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticmum/pseuds/romanticmum
Summary: Esther Denham has just moved into the flat opposite John Babington.  Slowly but surely they become friends but do they want more from their relationship?  Their friends help them to navigate their feelings.
Relationships: Lord Babington/Esther Denham
Series: Just across the hall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989562
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A light-hearted modern take of Esther and Babbers becoming neighbours.

Work was busy all week and John was looking forward to getting home and lazing in front of the TV. At least now he had the whole weekend to himself and could do as little as possible. He was contemplating what takeaway to order when he heard a woman cursing by his apartment block. 

There was a petite redhead at the entrance, struggling with a box and pulling at the door handle, a few choice words being spat out as she struggled. 

“Hello there! Can I help you?” asked John.

The woman turned and stared at him with a scowl. “This bloody door won’t open!” she grumbled.

“Yes, it’s a bit temperamental. You put in the number then have to be quick turning the knob otherwise it just locks again.” He opened the door and held it open for her.

“I’ve not seen you here before, which flat are you in?” asked John.

The woman just looked at him suspiciously, “I don’t know you, so I’m not going to tell you.”

John apologised and introduced himself. “I’m John. I live in flat 3.”

Cocking her head to one side, she stared at him, seemingly deciding what to do, then offered “I’m Esther, I’ve just moved into flat 4.”

John smiled, “That’s across the way from me. Perhaps I can help you carry your box up there?”

Esther grabbed the box tighter. “It’s ok,” she paused, “but perhaps you can open the doors for me?” She gave a hint of a smile at the end.

John nodded and opened a further two doors for her on the way up to their corridor. John was glad she was across the hall from him, it would mean he would get to see her more - she was pretty with her long red hair and eyes that seemed to pierce his soul when she looked at him.

“Have you moved all your stuff in today?”

“Yes, this was the last box, before the removal men scarpered. I just need to sort through it all now.” She averted her gaze, she did not want to get too deep in conversation.

When they were by her door, John helped her to put the box down so she could find her keys.

“Would you like to come in for a cup of tea before you make a start?” asked John.

Esther kept her face away from him as she answered, “No thanks, I really must get started.”

“Ok, maybe another time then.” John saw her dip her chin a little in acknowledgement but then she was inside her flat and shutting her door.

He was disappointed she did not accept his offer, but it must have been a long day for her and maybe she just wanted to be in her own space. He went into his flat and ordered his takeaway. The evening was spent watching the TV, but his mind kept picturing the redhead with her piercing hazel eyes. He would try again with the cup of tea offer, maybe in a few days when she was more settled.

Esther spent the whole weekend moving furniture and unpacking boxes. There was only a small selection of food at the corner shop, so she survived on cups of tea, cereal and noodles. 

Her new job started on Monday, so she arranged her desk near the window and laid out all her pens and pencils in readiness. She had high expectations for this design job – it was better paid than her last and there was a wider scope of projects. The only downside was the move to a different city – although there were no friends she would particularly miss. She just wanted to concentrate on her work and forget the past.

She bumped into John twice in the hall over the weekend. He smiled and greeted her but did not ask her in for a cup of tea again. She almost regretted refusing him on Friday – but maybe it was for the best, she had enough to think about with the flat and the job, without having to navigate getting to know the neighbour as well.

The following week passed by quickly – there were two meetings in the head office, one for her induction and the other to run through the project briefs, then it was down to work at her desk in the flat. She was used to working from home and did not miss the office small talk or gossip. To get her fix of the outside world, she set herself goals of going outside for a short walk around the block or to the shop. These trips also gave her ideas for routes for running that she would incorporate into her routine when she was settled.

John hoped to see Esther in the hall during the week but by Friday he had not seen her once. He was up and out early for his job then back around six or later if he was meeting up with friends after work. Esther was in his thoughts off and on all week – he wondered whether to offer her the cup of tea again, to at least be a friendly neighbour if nothing else. 

He told his friend Sidney, and Sidney’s girlfriend, Charlotte, about his new neighbour when they met up for drinks. 

“She seemed very reticent to divulge any information or spend any time with me than was absolutely necessary,” he commented.

“Maybe she is shy, and she’s right to be wary – a woman living alone in a city she doesn’t know,” suggested Charlotte.

“Do you think I should ask her again, for a cup of tea?”

“Yes, but if she refuses again, you will just have to accept saying hello in the hall is all that is going to happen, I think.”

John waited until Friday evening, after he had eaten, before knocking on Esther’s door.

The door opened a fraction, with the chain left on. Esther looked up at him and relaxed a little when she recognised his face. The chain was taken off and the door opened further.

“Hi, Esther. I just wondered if everything was ok, you were all settled in?” asked John.

“Er, yes, everything’s fine.”

“Good, good…..would you like to come in and have a cup of tea? I can give you some information about the area.”

Esther stared at him for a minute before making her decision. “OK” was all she said.

John smiled and let her in to his flat. He offered her a seat at the kitchen table and put the kettle on.

He started by asking her if she found the little shop down the road which was useful for snacks and milk and bread. She had and was planning a trip to the supermarket nearby tomorrow morning. 

“Get there early,” suggested John, “it can get busy after 11am.” He received a little smile and nod of the head for that tip.

The conversation moved onto the closest bus stops and the train station about a mile away. 

Esther asked if there were any good running routes. John only exercised in the gym, but he suggested the park about half a mile away which had good paths for running.

John noted Esther did not say much so he shared a little about himself in the hope that she would do the same. It was a good plan as she opened up a little - she moved here for a new job in design, and she was mostly working from home. He asked if she knew anyone locally, had any friends here – her answer was a quiet ‘no’.

“Well, you do now,” he said, “you know me. I’m just across the hall and if you ever need anything, like some milk or bread, or help with something in the flat, or you have questions about the area, just come and ask.”

She stared at him for a moment, before a small smile appeared. “Thanks, John,” was all she said.

They talked a little more about other neighbours in the apartment block, where to put the rubbish, and how to get into the little courtyard at the back. Once Esther finished her drink, she rose and thanked John again. 

“You’re welcome. I hope you settle into your new job and home,” he offered.

Esther made for the door and gave him another little smile before she entered her flat. John was pleased with their little chat – hopefully if they met in the hall again, they would be able to say more than just ‘hello’.

Over the next two weeks, John and Esther bumped into each other in the hall a few times. They chatted a little about what they were up to and Esther asked a couple more questions of John about the local area. He offered her another cup of tea, and they spent a short time chatting about the weather and a noisy neighbour upstairs. John asked if she made any new friends in the area. 

“I see a woman running in the park most days and we say hi, plus I see you in the hall but other than that, er, no,” confessed Esther.

“I’m having some friends round on Saturday night. When we’re low on funds, rather than going out drinking or clubbing, we have a games night and play Monopoly. This month, it’s my turn to host. Do you want to come? My friends Sidney and Crowe are coming, Sidney’s girlfriend, Charlotte, and her friend Georgiana. We bring snacks and beer.”

Esther considered this for a few moments. “Would your friends mind if I tagged along?” she asked.

“Of course not! The more the merrier – it might shake up who buys which properties if we have an extra player!”

Esther nodded her agreement and received a friendly smile from John.

That Saturday night, Esther’s stomach churned with nervousness at meeting John’s friends. She was a shy person and had to force herself to go across the hall at the designated time. Someone had already arrived because she could hear chatting through John’s door. Before she could knock on the door, two people rounded the corner from the stairs and saw her.

“Oh hi! You must be Esther. I’m Charlotte and this is Sidney. Pleased to meet you,” said a young woman with wavy brown hair and a cheerful face. The man with her was classically tall, dark and handsome and he managed a half smile for her.

Esther felt her shyness rearing up but forced a smile to them and confirmed her name, “I’m Esther. I live across the hall.” She pointed at her door.

Sidney knocked loudly at John’s door and let the women in first when it was opened. Esther looked for John quickly, needing a friendly face, but he wasn’t there. She suddenly felt sick, this was a bad idea – she could not talk with these strangers. Turning around to leave, she heard John’s voice.

“Esther! Hello! I’m so glad you’ve come.”

She followed the sound of his voice and then he was there, right next to her, guiding her further into his flat. 

“Let me introduce you to everyone. You’ve just met Sidney and Charlotte in the hall. This is Georgiana,” he pointed to a smiling woman on the sofa, “and this is Crowe.” He gestured to a tall man who must have opened the door for them.

Esther’s heart was racing but she managed a smile as she looked around all of them. John guided her over to the fridge to deposit the pack of beer she brought. “Do you want one now?” he asked.

Esther nodded, it would give her something to focus on. Charlotte came over, took her hand and dragged her to the sofa where Georgiana was sat.

“Come and tell us a little bit about yourself. John mentioned you moved in a few weeks back. Have you settled in ok?” she asked.

Esther squeezed out a few one-word answers to Charlotte’s and Georgiana’s questions. It turned out Georgiana had also moved here for her job, six months ago. She and Charlotte met at an exercise class at a local gym. They asked if Esther went to a gym and she responded about going for runs around the park. Georgiana confessed to being a fair-weather runner – “I don’t like going out in the cold or rain!” she laughed.

Slowly, Esther felt more at ease with the two women – they asked her questions but also shared much about themselves too, and Esther even managed to ask them a couple of questions.

Charlotte asked if she visited the main shopping area in the city yet. Esther shook her head.

“Do you want to come with us? We’re going next Saturday. I need some clothes for work,” said Charlotte.

Georgiana chimed in, “And I need some new make-up. Please come, it’ll be fun and we can go out for lunch.”

Esther looked at them both – they were so friendly and easy to talk to. She never had friends like this before – proposing shopping trips and lunches for fun. Setting aside her shyness, she responded in the affirmative, “Yes, I’d love to come. It sounds good.” 

Crowe interrupted then, he was laying out the board game and needed to know what icon they wanted. Esther chose the horse, as it reminded her of horse-riding when she was younger.

She sat by the girls on the sofa, Crowe sat on the floor and Sidney and John sat opposite. Esther had not played this game much and watched the others carefully, so she knew what to do. She asked a few questions as they played and soon felt comfortable with the rules.

There was plenty of banter and ribbing between the friends and the dynamics between the group became apparent. Crowe was by far the loudest and daftest, not taking the game seriously and soon losing most of his money. He drank the most beer as well. 

Sidney and John thought carefully about their strategies and quickly accrued many properties. Unfortunately, Georgiana was plagued by bad luck, landing in jail a few times, but she bore it with cheerfulness. Charlotte seemed to let luck decide her course and purchased a few properties from the different colours which she eventually could sell off at a profit to those who wanted to complete a whole section. Esther quietly amassed the utilities and stations so kept a constant income.

After a few beers, the game progressed to houses, hotels and mortgages and soon Crowe was bankrupt. Georgiana quickly followed and then they took sides, girls against boys to see who would come out on top. Esther’s lack of experience hindered the girls and soon Sidney and John held most of the properties and the game was declared a draw between the two of them.

As they were clearing away, Charlotte spoke to Esther, reminding her of their shopping trip. They swapped phone numbers and Charlotte said she would be in touch about where and when. The friends left and Esther helped John to clear away the rubbish and empty beer bottles.

“I hope you had a good time, Esther,” remarked John.

“Yes, I did. Thanks for inviting me. Charlotte and Georgiana asked me to join them on a shopping trip next week,” she responded.

“Oh, good. I’m sure you’ll have fun.” John smiled at her, a friendly smile that reached his eyes. Esther could not help but smile back. She was beginning to feel a little more settled in this new place.

John and Esther spoke more when they met in the hall over the coming days and Esther invited John in for a cup of tea one evening. Working from home was good for concentration and focus, but she needed some interaction with other humans. They talked about their respective jobs, what movies they liked to watch and how their exercise routines were going. 

John was considering running as he found the treadmill in the gym too boring. He asked Esther about her running routes and, without thinking, Esther invited him to come along with her. John accepted and was pleased, but he apologised now if he was not as fast as Esther. It was spring and the evenings were staying lighter later, so they arranged to go out the following evening after tea.

After John returned to his flat, Esther wondered why she invited him along. Normally she ran alone as she found the solitude a form of meditation. She wondered whether he would want to chat as they went – could she talk and run at the same time?

It would be impolite to renege on the invitation, so she planned a route and prepared some topics of conversation if he did want to talk.

John was looking forward to running with Esther. He enjoyed their chats and found they had similar tastes in movies. Her dry sense of humour made him laugh and he noted she laughed at some of his silly jokes. 

He knocked at her door raring to go the following evening. She gave him a quizzical look when she found him stretching in the hallway.

“What are you doing?” she asked with an eyebrow raised. 

“Warm-up stretches of course!” was his retort and she rolled her eyes.

They jogged slowly to the park as a warm-up and then got going on Esther’s route. John was right, she was faster than him, and he twice requested a short break to catch his breath.

Esther teased him, “John, I think you’ll have to come with me again so we can get you into shape!”

John laughed and smiled, he would enjoy getting into shape if Esther was there to cajole him.

Esther met Charlotte and Georgiana for their shopping trip. They had fun trying on clothes and testing lipstick shades. Lunch was in a little bistro and they got tipsy on a bottle of wine. Esther found it easy to talk to them about work and her flat, but they teased her when she said John was running with her.

“Oh, so how come you started running together?” asked Georgiana.

“He said he got bored on the treadmill, that’s all,” replied Esther. 

“In all the time I’ve known John, he’s never exercised out of the gym,” remarked Charlotte.

Esther became uncomfortable then, wondering if there was a deeper meaning to John coming with her. Charlotte must have sensed this and butted in, “With the weather getting warmer he’s probably thinking it would be good to get some fresh air. He does work long hours after all.”

This explanation seemed reasonable, so Esther calmed a little and they talked more about where to shop next.

The next month saw Esther develop her friendships further with John and the others. She kept up the running and cups of tea chats with John and she and the girls took shopping trips and enjoyed an evening sipping cocktails. There was another games night at Georgiana’s flat – she and John shared a taxi there and back. He commented that it was much better than going by bus.

She enjoyed John’s company very much. They were friends who could easily converse about various topics although neither divulged much personal information. Their chats over cups of tea morphed into sharing takeaways when they were both busy with work and then watching movies together to unwind after a hectic working week. If either were not feeling enthused about running, they still made the effort so as not to let the other down. John only needed one break on their route now, and his average speed was increasing.

Them spending more time together did not go unnoticed by their friends. John was ribbed constantly by Crowe and sometimes Sidney, but he consistently batted their comments away with a ‘we’re just friends and neighbours, we enjoy spending time together, that is all.’

Charlotte and Georgiana asked Esther what she thought of John when they were on a girls’ night out.

“We’re friends, that is all. We have the same taste in movies and he’s a good running partner. He also makes me laugh,” commented Esther.

Georgiana smirked, “A lot of couples say the most important thing is to make each other laugh!”

Charlotte gave Esther a knowing look – Esther shook her head, her and John were good friends and nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2

  
After a particularly busy week for John, when he missed one of their runs because he was working late, he knocked on Esther’s door on the Friday night.

“To apologise for missing our run, and for the lack of cups of tea this week, I’m inviting you to mine for a takeaway and some beers. The new James Bond movie is on the TV, too.”

“How could I refuse?” laughed Esther and promised to come over in five minutes.

They ordered in a huge pizza and lazed on the sofa with James Bond and some beers. There was heated discussion about the merits of each of the actors who played the leading man and then they ranked their top ten films. Much debate was given to the plots, the villains, the leading ladies and the cars. John especially loved the cars and admitted to liking them since he was a young boy when his dad introduced him to the Bond cars. 

“The DB5 was the best, I had a little model one when I was younger. Used to play with it all the time.”

Esther gazed at John then, trying to imagine him as a young lad with curly hair playing with his toy cars.

After the movie and plenty of beers, both were tipsy and still discussing plot lines of the movies. John threw out his arm when making a point and knocked over his beer. They both moved to pick up the bottle and found themselves face to face by the coffee table. 

They gazed into each other’s eyes and there was a sudden tension between them. Neither could say who made the first move but their lips met, and the kiss quickly became heated. They pulled each other closer and remained kissing for a long time.

When they finally pulled apart to take a breath, they just stared at each other, not knowing what to say. 

After a few moments, they both looked away and spoke at the same time:

“I better clear away the beer.” “It’s late, I should go home.”

Esther quickly grabbed her shoes and left whilst John found a cloth and mopped up the spilt beer.  


Neither slept well that night. Both replayed the kiss in their minds and wondered how it happened. They both enjoyed it but were not sure whether this was something they should pursue or whether they should remain just friends.

The next morning, Esther knocked on John’s door quite early, before her trip to the supermarket. She needed to clear the air with John as quickly as possible, otherwise it would weigh on her mind.

  
John answered and they stood, not quite meeting the other’s eyes at first. Esther relayed her prepared speech.

“John, about the kiss last night. I think it was because we drank a lot of beer. We should forget about it and carry on as we are, as good friends.”

John looked at her carefully, “Yes, I agree. Let’s put it behind us and not let it interfere with our friendship.”

They both nodded at each other and went their separate ways for the day.  


Not letting the kiss interfere with their relationship was easier said than done. Twice they went out running but their conversation was limited to work and the weather. Neither invited the other for a cup of tea as they both thought it would be construed as something more.

The lack of interaction between them did not go unnoticed at the friends’ games night the following week in Crowe’s flat. Nobody mentioned anything and the game passed with the usual humour between them all. Charlotte narrowly lost out to Sidney but John and Esther both played below par.  
John and Esther travelled there and back in a taxi. Coming back, they both knew the evening was different to before but neither knew what to say. Mumbled goodbyes were given as they parted in the hallway.  


After another week of short conversations in the hallway and almost silent runs around the park, John and Esther were looking forward to their respective nights out.

John was out drinking with Sidney and Crowe. A few beers in and Crowe was blunt with his question.

“So, what’s going on with you and Esther?”

John almost choked on his beer. “Nothing’s going on. We’re friends, that is all.”

“Oh, come on,” said Crowe. “Last week you could cut the tension between you two with a knife. Has something happened?”

John had been mulling over the kiss ever since it happened and needed to air his thoughts.

“We kissed, once, and we decided to forget about it and remain friends.”

There were simultaneous gasps from Sidney and Crowe. 

“How did this happen? What were you doing to end up kissing?” asked Sidney.

John related the story about the Bond movie night, drinking beers and knocking over the bottle.

“And then it just happened. We were kissing and holding one another, and it seemed to last for ages.”

Crowe interrupted, “Was it any good? Were there tongues?”

John and Sidney both glared at him. “Whether it was enjoyable or not does make a difference,” considered Sidney.

“I did enjoy it, very much. But afterwards, she left the flat immediately. She came to the door the next morning and said we should forget about it and just remain friends.”

“Oh,” said Crowe and Sidney in unison.

“And do you want to forget about it and remain friends?” asked Crowe.

“I thought I did,” pondered John, “but every time I see her, I remember the kiss and I see her lips and I want to do it again. Before that night, I thought she was pretty and good company, but I never thought I fancied her. But now, I want to hold her, kiss her…”

“Have sex with her,” interrupted Crowe.

“Oh, shut up Crowe,” groaned Sidney.

“The morning after, I hadn’t decided what to say to her. I wanted to hear what she thought about it. She wanted to remain friends so that’s what I agreed to. I have thought about asking her on a date, but I don’t know whether she wants that,” lamented John.

“So, what are you going to do?” asked Sidney.

“Esther wants to be friends so that’s what I’ll be. I just need to try and get us back to what we were before, talking easily and enjoying each other’s company as friends.” Just thinking about that made his stomach twist into knots. 

“I’m sorry man,” said Crowe, and Sidney gave him a pat on the back.  


Esther, meanwhile, was out drinking cocktails with Charlotte and Georgiana. She took care in dressing up this evening, but it did not quite shake the knot in her stomach that she carried around for the last week.

Georgiana was full of beans and asked as soon as they sat down at the bar, “So, Esther, what’s going on with you and John?” 

Charlotte scowled at Georgiana and shook her head.

“You don’t have to answer that, it’s none of our business,” appeased Charlotte.

Esther looked at the two women – she lost sleep over what happened with John, perhaps it would help by sharing her confusing thoughts.

“We kissed. I was at his flat and we’d drank some beers. I left straight after and the next morning, told him we should forget about it and remain friends,” she blurted.

Charlotte’s mouth dropped open and Georgiana let out a low whistle.

“So, what happened for you to end up kissing?” asked Charlotte.

“We had a movie night, watching a Bond film and were discussing all our favourites. We drank a few beers and John accidentally knocked one over. We both bent down to pick it up and we were so close to each other. The kiss just happened. When we stopped, I said I should be going and left.”

“And then what?” asked Georgiana.

“I didn’t sleep much. Went to his door first thing the next day and told him we should forget about it, just carry on as friends.”

“What did John say?”

“That we put it behind us, not let it interfere with our friendship. He didn’t say anything else.”

“Oh,” said Charlotte and Georgiana in unison.

“How do you feel about the kiss and about John? We did notice the tension between you two at games night last week,” remarked Charlotte.

Esther blushed, “I did enjoy the kiss, very much.” She closed her eyes for a moment.

“But I’ve just moved here, started a new job, I’m not ready for a relationship.”

“Not ready or not willing?” said Charlotte perceptively.

Esther averted her gaze – Charlotte seemed very wise for one so young. She decided to share something she had not shared with anyone.

“Two years back, I was in love with someone and I thought they loved me. But it turned out they were just using me. It really hurt and I’ve not trusted any man since. I’m not sure I’m ready to go down that road again.”

Charlotte and Georgiana looked at her sympathetically.

“That is tough,” remarked Georgiana.

Charlotte offered her thoughts, “I’ve known John a year, and Sidney has known him since school. He’s a decent man. Honest, trustworthy, reliable. Sidney often alludes to scrapes he found himself in that John has helped him with over the years. I suggest you try going back to being good friends again but keep an open mind about a deeper relationship. John might surprise you.”  
Esther took a big gulp of her cocktail and managed a small smile to the other two. She would bear in mind Charlotte’s words, but first she needed her and John to be friends again.  


After sharing their feelings with their friends, John and Esther made an effort to be more like the friends of before with each other. There was a little more conversation on their runs, and Esther invited John in for a cup of tea one evening. They sat at her kitchen table rather than at the sofa, to keep some distance between them, but after a few minutes of grumbling about work they soon fell into a comfortable chat about films they could watch on the TV. They agreed to a movie night at John’s flat on Friday – at John’s because he owned a bigger TV.

When Friday came around, Esther knocked at the allotted time and John invited her in. He suggested sitting at the table to have food, he already ordered the takeaway.

After a few moments of awkward silence, they both started talking at the same time.

“You go first,” said John.

“OK,” she took a deep breath. “The girls asked me about what was going on between us.”

“Oh,” said John. He fiddled with his beer bottle. “What did you say?”

“I said that we kissed but we’re going to remain friends.”

“Oh,” said John again. “I had a similar conversation with Sidney and Crowe.”

“Oh,” said Esther.

There was a pregnant pause – both had something to say but not the nerve to say it.

Esther broke the silence, “I’m glad we’re here having a takeaway and movie night because we’re friends again.”

“Yes, me too,” John smiled but it did not meet his eyes.

The doorbell interrupted the moment and Esther found plates and cutlery while John collected the food.

Once they were eating, benign conservation flowed and then they sat and watched the film from opposite ends of the sofa. Any chat was contained to comments about the film, the acting, plot and locations.

After the film, Esther tidied away her empty bottles and thanked John for a good evening. He smiled and wished her good night as she left. They both enjoyed the evening but knew there was something lacking. John lay awake in bed thinking of Esther’s lips – he tried not to look at them all evening but failed on three occasions. 

Esther lay awake thinking of John’s hands and how it would feel to hold one in hers or have one around her shoulder.  


The following weeks rumbled on with similar routines for the friends. John and Esther went running together two or three times a week, conversation kept simple – weather and work were the favourite topics. They made an effort to appear as good friends at the games night, just so they did not attract looks and awkward comments.

Brief updates were given at the respective boys’ and girls’ nights out.

John confessed he was trying to keep their relationship as just friends but was still finding it difficult to not think about kissing or holding Esther.

“We sit at opposite ends of the sofa, and I try not to look at her, but every so often my gaze strays to her, and then I lose track of the film and, when Esther makes a comment, I can’t respond because I missed what happened. She must know what’s going on although she never says anything.”

“Maybe you’ll have to consider asking her out. Tell her how you feel, and that you want to give dating a try. See if she will accept. She may have changed her mind about just being friends,” suggested Sidney.

John gave this a lot of thought and reviewed Esther’s behaviour with him whenever they met. He did not see a change in her treatment of him and so could not find the courage to ask her on a date. He enjoyed her company as a friend, and he did not want to ruin that if she did not feel for him the same way. Maybe this was all they were meant to be. Many a late night was spent contemplating his feelings and it always ended up with his stomach in knots and the decision to maintain the friendship.  


Esther confessed to the girls her feeling that their friendship was recovering slowly. It still felt a little awkward sometimes, especially when she knew he was looking at her instead of watching the film. But the memories of her past failed relationship held her back – John was good company and if they dated and it did not work out then she would lose that friendship.

Georgiana put forward her opinion, “But aren’t all relationships about taking that chance? Are you making do with something when you could be experiencing a relationship that is so much better? There is a risk it could not work out, but surely it’s worth that risk?”

Charlotte gave her view, “Sidney and I didn’t see eye to eye for a while when we first met, but as we got to know each other better, we both realised that we were better people from being around that other person. We took the chance to see if we could improve ourselves by being together.”

Esther took away these opinions and gave much thought to them. Her and John’s friendship was recovering but she sometimes wished for a deeper connection with him. Did she have the courage to take a chance with John?


	3. Chapter 3

The following Wednesday morning, an event turned Esther’s life upside down. She woke up to find the whole of her apartment floor half an inch deep in water. She found the stopcock to turn off the water and waded over to John’s to ask for help.

As she waited for him to open the door, all the stresses of the last few months caught up with her and John found her with tears streaming down her face.

“What’s wrong, Esther? What’s happened?” His tone was one of urgent concern.

Esther could barely get her words out. “My flat, it…. it’s flooded,” and then she sobbed even more.

John noticed the water seeping from underneath her door. He quickly went into crisis mode.

“Have you turned off the stopcock?”

Esther nodded.

“Right, we need to find as many towels as we can.”

He grabbed an armful out of his bathroom and took a bucket from under his sink, then took Esther back to her flat laying the towels in the water as they went.

“Where are your towels, Esther?” he asked.

Esther had to think for a moment before grabbing hers from the bathroom cupboard. Together they used them to soak up as much water as they could from the floor, wringing them in the bucket as they went. After half an hour, they soaked up the majority of the water and John motioned to Esther.

“I’m just going to make a call and I’ll be back.”

Esther carried on with the towels rescuing items from the floor and noting a couple that were lost causes. John had switched off her electrical appliances – he said they needed to check the extent of the water damage to see if the electrics were safe.

When he came back, he handed her a piece of paper, “Here’s the number for the building’s emergency cover. You ring them now and tell them what’s happened. They’ll let you know what to do next.”

Esther looked at the paper then at John. She never had to deal with anything like this before.

“It’s Ok,” said John. “I’ve taken the day off work to help you.”

Esther managed a small smile of relief. She was so glad that John would be around to support her.  


She phoned the emergency helpline and told them everything that happened. Soaking up the water was the first thing they should do and move furniture to the driest part of the flat. As it seeped almost everywhere, the only places left were the bath and the hallway. 

John helped her to move what furniture they could into the hallway, then made space in the corner of his flat to store some items.

Esther was worried about replacing furniture, she had not saved up enough money yet. John reassured her, the insurance should cover replacements.

An engineer arrived at midday to see if the origin of the leak could be determined - it was due to a faulty valve under the kitchen sink which was quickly fixed. Soon after, an electrician confirmed the electrics were not damaged. By mid-afternoon, two dehumidifiers were set up in the flat to dry it out. 

Unfortunately, the dehumidifiers were very noisy, and Esther realised that although she could turn them off overnight to go to sleep they would impact her during the day when she was trying to work.

John offered a solution.

“Come stay at mine for a few days. I have a sofa bed and we can move your desk into my flat so you can do your work there. I’m out all day so you wouldn’t be disturbed.”  


Esther contemplated John’s offer. It made practical sense. She would have a quiet place to work during the day and leaving the dehumidifiers on overnight, while she slept at John’s, would mean the flat would dry out sooner.

“Ok, John, I will stay at yours but please tell me if you need your own space back. I can survive in my flat now and again for a few hours.”

They moved Esther’s work desk by the window in John’s flat, and Esther brought across some clean bedding and her pillow and duvet to set up the sofa bed. John persuaded her to pack a bag with some clean clothes and toiletries, so she did not have to keep to-ing and fro-ing to her flat.

He left her to get settled at her desk and went food shopping.

She took this time to reflect on everything that happened. When she woke up this morning and saw the water, she panicked and did not know what to do. She went to John’s on autopilot, hoping he could help. The recollection of John understanding the situation and knowing what to do brought back how relieved she felt that he was there.

Charlotte was right, John could be depended upon in times of crisis.

To offer her a place to stay was also such a generous thing to do. She was a little wary of how being with him so much would affect their friendship, but maybe it would help to take it back to what it was before the kiss. 

Thinking of that brought butterflies to her stomach. Now and again, usually late at night, Esther remembered the kiss and how she enjoyed it. Thoughts of what might have happened between them appeared in her mind. Perhaps they would go on dinner dates, or day trips at the weekend. These ideas brought a smile to her face. But John had agreed with her about staying friends, perhaps he did just want a platonic relationship.

She would have to keep tabs on her feelings, she did not want to make John uncomfortable in his own home.  


John did not regret asking Esther to stay but did wonder how he would cope with her around all the time. He thought about her a lot nowadays, and to have her in close quarters would put a strain on his already active imagination. Ever since that kiss, he wondered how their relationship would develop if they tried dating. They already had interests in common and if the kiss was anything to go by, they would be sexually compatible. He suddenly realised there would only be a few metres separating them tonight when they were asleep. If he could get to sleep that is - the thought of Esther being nearby in her pyjamas made him hot under the collar.

He decided that restraint and wariness on his part were critical to their friendship surviving these next few days while she stayed over. Esther was an extraordinary person and he would help and support her for as long as she needed. He did not want to do something that made her uncomfortable.  


Esther did some work at her desk whilst John was out. John returned with the food shopping and started cooking some pasta. There was a comfortable silence between the two of them that made both feel calm and ready to tackle the next few days.  


They sat at the kitchen table and ate the food together. Esther thanked John for coming to her aid this morning – John was humble, “It was no problem. What are friends for if not to help each other?” and smiled at her. They talked of how they would navigate the same space, such as when to use the bathroom in the morning and what time John returned from work in the evening. Esther offered to do some cooking in the evening as she was around and could have it ready for when John came in from work.

Washing up the dishes was a team effort and then Esther went to check on her flat whilst John checked his emails in readiness for work tomorrow. They postponed their run as they determined moving furniture and soaking up water with towels was plenty of exercise for one day.

By 8pm they were ready to sit on the sofa and watch some TV together. They started watching a new series on Netflix and got through the first three episodes. Comments were made about the plot and characters and they took turns in guessing what would happen next.

John helped Esther to convert the sofa into a bed and gave her first turn at using the bathroom. 

“I’ll be up quite early in the morning, so I will be as quiet as possible – I may just get breakfast on the way to work rather than crash around in the kitchen,” offered John.

“No, don’t put yourself out on my account. It wouldn’t hurt me to be up early as I’ve got some catching up to do with work, too,” said Esther.

They wished each other goodnight then, Esther heading to the bathroom and John retreating to his bedroom.  


The next two days followed a similar pattern: John was up early in the shower, which then woke up Esther as she was a light sleeper. She waited until he left before getting herself ready but then worked hard with a short break for lunch. They ate tea together and watched TV for the rest of the evening.

For tea on the Friday, Esther raided the fridge and put a casserole in the oven mid-afternoon so it would be ready for when John got home.

The smell greeted John as soon as he walked through the door.

“Wow, that smells good. What are you cooking?”

“It’s a beef casserole – I learnt the recipe when I was at uni.”

John asked her questions about her time at university and told her a little about when he went.

He stopped to look at her then, “Do you realise we have never talked much about our past or families?”

Esther stared back and then quickly looked away. “Um, no, we haven’t,” she responded.

“Perhaps we could get to know each other a little better tonight?” John asked.

Esther made no response and busied herself with plates and cutlery in the kitchen. She was not sure if she wanted to divulge much of her history, there were not many good memories. But she did wish to know more about John so perhaps she would have to divulge information in return.  


When the food was ready, Esther started eating and waited for the questions to start. John gushed over the casserole as it was so delicious. Esther told him a little about the university friend who passed on the recipe. 

“She’s working in France now, we don’t keep in touch much. I sometimes get a postcard from her if she’s travelling.”

John listened attentively and asked if there were any other friends from her time at university or her previous job. Esther had not kept in touch with anyone else, they all went their separate ways after graduation. She was not that close to anyone from her last job.

“Sidney and I have known each other a long time, since school. We ended up at the same university doing different subjects. Then we managed to get jobs in the same city! We met Crowe at university and he ended up working here, too.”

He told her more about his job, working in a team on various marketing projects. There were always deadlines to work to and that was why he put in longer hours sometimes. Esther shared her preference for working from home, but she still had to meet clients and check in at the main office every so often.

John then asked her about her family history. Esther kept quiet and carried on eating for a moment gathering up her courage. 

Sensing this was too personal, John said, “You don’t have to talk about them if you don’t want to. I can give you some of my background if you would like to hear?”

Esther nodded, it would give her a small reprieve.

John told her about the small town where he grew up with his parents and younger sister. They took family holidays by the coast in the summers. His sister had not long finished university and was working in a city in the north west. She travelled down to see the family every few months.

“I don’t go to see them as often as I feel like I should. There’s always work and social life to keep me busy here.”

Esther was intrigued about John and any romantic relationships. In the few months she knew him, not once had he mentioned going on a date. He was always available for their runs, or social nights with their friends. She thought him a friendly, sociable person – interesting to talk to and quite good-looking. The question popped out before she could stop it.

“What about romantic relationships? Are you dating anyone at the moment?”

John seemed surprised at the question. “Er, no, I’m not. Not been on a date for months, actually. I’ve dated in the past, at university and when I first moved here, but not of late.”

He looked at his food then and carried on eating for a minute. After he swallowed, he asked hesitantly, “What about you? Have you dated much?”

Esther should have known the question was coming but it still caught her off guard. Taking time to chew her mouthful, she considered how much history to divulge.

She briefly glanced at John before she started talking but could not maintain eye contact.

“I dated someone two years ago. I thought he was the one. But it didn’t work out, turned out he was dating countless other girls at the same time.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Esther,” sympathised John and moved his hand to gently touch her forearm. Esther unconsciously stared at the spot until John withdrew his hand. 

“I suspect that something like that would make it difficult for you to trust again,” remarked John.

“Yes,” said Esther quietly.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, gathering their thoughts. John asked another question, “So where are you from originally, Esther?”

Esther kept her response brief, she told of her younger life in a small town, moving after her father died and her mother remarried, but then having to move again, to live with her aunt, after her mum and step-father died.

John looked at her then, maintained eye contact and she could see the sympathy and tenderness he held there. “I’m so sorry, Esther. It sounds like you’ve had little family support for a while.”

Esther just nodded. “I’ve got used to being on my own.”

He reached out to her again. “You have friends now. Me and Sidney and Charlotte, Georgiana and Crowe. We’re all your friends now.”

“Yes, you are,” Esther responded with a small smile.

They had finished their food by this point and decided to wash up quickly before they settled down to watch a film. They postponed their run until the next morning as the weather forecast was better.

That evening, they sat a little closer to each other on the sofa, and every so often, stole glances at one another, their eyes sometimes meeting and shy smiles shared.  


The following evening was time for girls’ and boys’ nights out. Esther got herself ready in her own flat to leave John in his own space. John knocked at her door when he was ready, they were going to travel into the city together on the bus. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open when she opened the door – he thought she looked fabulous in her dress.

She was staring at him for a moment before he composed himself. “You look great!” he said.

“You look good, too,” she remarked with a smirk. 

“Are you ready to go then?” asked John and turned towards the stairs.

Esther joined him and they walked together to the bus stop. They discussed the bars where they were meeting their friends and John suggested they could meet up later to share a taxi home.

They sat together on the bus as it was quite busy. John tried to keep a small gap between them but was close enough to smell her floral perfume. He kept his eyes to her face when they were talking – her dress had a low neckline and he did not want to be tempted.

When they got off the bus, they wished each other a good time and went to meet their friends.  


Esther relayed the events of her week to Charlotte and Georgiana over their first cocktail.

“I told you John could be relied upon. He’s always good in a crisis,” said Charlotte.

“Yes, I was so relieved he was there to help, he even took the day off work,” remarked Esther.

“And the dehumidifiers are so noisy. I wasn’t sure I’d be able to work with the noise, but John has let me stay over at his for a few days until the flat dries out.”

Charlotte and Georgiana shared intrigued looks.

“What! So, you’re staying over at John’s?” asked Georgiana.

“Yes. I can work in his flat while he’s out at his job and then he’s letting me sleep on his sofa bed.”

“Ooooooh,” said the two friends in unison.

“We’re friends, that’s all,” said Esther but she could not quite meet their eyes.

“Are you having second thoughts about John? About staying as friends?” asked Charlotte.

Esther thought about the last few days staying with John in his flat.

“It’s been good to spend time with John. Eating with him and watching TV in the evening, I’ve not felt lonely like I do sometimes on my own. We shared some of our personal history with each other yesterday – I feel like I have a deeper connection with him, now.”

Esther averted her eyes from her friends, she was not used to talking about such personal things with people.

“And how do you feel about that?” broached Charlotte.

Esther felt a little hot, being under this spotlight, but decided to tell them how she felt – maybe they could help navigate these contrary feelings she had.

“When I told him about my failed relationship, he was sympathetic and touched my arm. That’s when I felt more connected to him, I felt like he really understood me. And with everything that’s happened this week, I feel like I can trust John to be there to support me, just like I trust you two.” Esther looked at both her friends.

“Do you trust him enough to take a chance on something more with him?” suggested Georgiana.

“I don’t know. I’ll have to think about it,” contemplated Esther.  


In a pub across town, John, Sidney and Crowe were supping their beers.

“You took the day off work?” uttered Sidney.

“And she’s staying in your flat?” exclaimed Crowe.

“Yes and yes. She was distraught when she came to my door, I couldn’t just leave her to cope with everything on her own. And those dehumidifiers are so noisy, she can work in my flat during the day while I’m out at work and then I’ve got the sofa bed that she can use. She would have to turn the machines off at night to get to sleep and it would take even longer for her flat to dry out.”

“So, how’s it been, living together?” asked Crowe.

John wondered how much to divulge. “When I came home from work yesterday, Esther had a casserole cooking in the oven, and it was delicious. And we talked a bit, about personal stuff. It felt like we made a deeper connection.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” agreed Sidney.

“Well, I don’t. What about a physical connection?” smirked Crowe with a wink.

“Crowe, is that all you think about?” admonished John.

“Well, you have mentioned about wanting to kiss her again,” defended Crowe.

John closed his eyes. It had been a struggle to keep a physical distance between them. When she spoke of her ex-boyfriend and her family, he just wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her pain away.

“I am physically attracted to her and it’s been a struggle as she’s been there all the time. But my feelings are more than just physical. Anyway, I can’t make a move now when she has nowhere else to go,” lamented John.

“So, you are thinking of making a move?” asked Sidney.

John nodded. “When she’s back in her flat, and has her own space, I’m going to ask her on a date. See if she’s willing to give it a go.”

“Good luck, man,” said his two friends.  


It was a whole week from when the flood happened, before the flat was deemed dry and the dehumidifiers were taken away. The majority of Esther’s furniture survived virtually unscathed after some drying out.

When he got home from work, John helped Esther to move her furniture back into her flat.

“Glad to be getting back into your own space then?” John asked Esther after they moved her desk.

“Yes, it’ll be good to be back,” Esther grinned. “But I think I’ll miss having you around as much.” When she looked at John, her smile faltered and John’s gaze became more intense.

“Yeah, well, I’m just across the hall if you need me.” He meant it light-heartedly, but he could not stop an imploring note in his voice.

“I’ll let you get sorted then. See you around,” said John.

“Yes, see you around, John,” whispered Esther.  


They spent the evening in their own flats, doing their own things but both feeling like something was missing. John was restless and could not concentrate on the TV. He finally gave in to his thoughts and got up to go over to Esther’s.

She was coming out of her door just as he left his.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“I was just coming over to see you,” said John.

“Me too,” said Esther.

John started speaking before he lost his nerve, “I’ve been thinking about us, how we’ve got along well this last week. And I enjoyed our kiss.” He stopped to take a deep breath.

“Will you go out on a date with me?”

Esther stared at him for a moment and then laughed. John frowned. “What’s funny?” he asked.

“I was just coming over to ask you the same question.”

“Really?”

Esther nodded and moved closer to John. He stepped forward and they fell into a warm embrace, their lips tentatively meeting at first but quickly finding a rhythm like they were always meant to be together.  


At the next games night, John and Esther turned up hand in hand at the door and could not be separated all evening, much to the delight of their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my modern Esther and Babbers story. Kudos and comments are welcomed


End file.
